


A Fight

by BlackAngel27



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Odette and Merante got a fight after Felicie failed her audition...





	A Fight

"Odette" Mérante shouted through the rooms. "Odette" he yelled while he rushed through the big halls of the Opera.

They fought. He screamed at her. He gave her the blame. He hasnt given her time to take a breath. "You should have made her practice! You should have to take care of her, why do you let her leave?" he had thrown all those words at her. Now he hates himself for those things.

He rushed within a hallway before he reached one of the stages. He got a strange feeling while he opened the door. The door opened with a short creak and behind the door on the stage was she.

Her Head laid in her hands. Her Legs hung down at the edge of the stage and her shoulders were trembling. She looked pale in the weak light of a few candles and tears rolled down her cheeks.

His words had hung in the air and no one said something "Why did you leave me?" was the only question she brought over her lips before she ran away. He hadnt followed her, he followed her after the sun left the sky.

He stared at her. "Odette" he whispered it, without making a step closer to her. She spun around. "What do you want?" her Voice was bitter and broken as well. She looked at him with hard eyes and her normal softness was gone. He sighed and started to said while he gestured "Im-" but she interrupts him.

"If you want to say that you are sorry, I don't want to hear it. Im Sick of your excuses," she said harshly but calm, dangerous calm. That was not what he expected to hear. "Odette, please listen to me" his Voice sounded pleasing and he stepped closer to her. "I will not," she said hard. She needed all her power to stand up and a small flash of pain shot through her body.

She winced at this pain and needed to lean herself on her cane. Louis wanted to help her and stepped closer but Odette lifted her arm warning "Dont you dare to touch me".

He sighed "Why are you so Angry at me now?" he asked seriously. "They took her Louis!. I lost my Felicie, my Job, my everything! You failed her and me as well! What have you think Regine would do after Camille's Victory?" Odette didnt care about the tears on her cheeks and her growing Voice instead she stepped closer to him and gesticulated around wildly. "I thought she would win" was his simple answer, now he registered her words. They took her, maybe back to the orphanage, but it could be every place on the wide world.

Now they stand there in a heavy silence. Odette in front of him with big tears of worry and pain on her cheeks. It would have been just one step to hold her in his arms, just an apologize to calm her down also when it would have been just a little bit.

Without another word, he grabbed her at her wrist which had flown before him while she spoke and pulled her in a hug. The cane falls on the floor with a loud wooden sound. She started to try to defend herself against his warm, against his body next to her and all the excuses she didnt want to hear. She punched him lightly, with all her remained power, against his chest but stopped when his soft Voice started to say something next to her ear.

"Odette, Ive never wanted to hurt you or Felicie. I tried everything to save her, I didnt know what Madame Le Haut would do after Camille's Win. I should have helped you. And i am sorry, Im sorry that i wasnt at your side this evening. Im sorry that I let you take all the burdens of the last years. Im sorry that I didnt help you. And I will not let you go until you accept my apologize"

She started to sob, her eyes hurt and her shoulders were trembling. She stopped fighting against his warm and let her head fall on his chest. She cried and it broke his heart. She cried all the pain and worries out on his chest. They both havent cared when his shirt slowly started to get wet of her tears. He holds her waist with one hand while the over stroked about her head. After the sobbing started to get lesser and her trembling stopped he pressed a kiss on her temples.

He pushed her away just so much that he could look in her face. She looked horrible, but still so beautiful, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks shined wet because of the tears. "I am sorry Odette. I will stay with you know now, I promise. Do you let me?" with that he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She nodded in silent and right after a small smile exchange of them she threw herself back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's nothing special and just a short one but I tried it really hard so please let a Review ^^


End file.
